1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a braille layout creation method, a braille layout creation system, a program, and a recording medium for creating a braille layout by disposing a braille object in an image of a braille sheet on which a braille character is embossed.
2. Related Art
A braille embosser that embosses braille characters, which are readable and comprehensible by visually impaired people by touching with their fingers, on a braille sheet is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-182158).
When a braille embosser of this type is used by being connected to an external apparatus, such as a personal computer, including a display screen and an input device, normally, a braille layout is created such that the external apparatus creates an object (braille object) of a braille pattern representing embossing or non-embossing of each embossing point of a braille character and disposes the object in an image of a braille sheet.
In known apparatuses, a braille layout is created by performing a series of processing of inputting braille transcription information for performing braille embossing, converting the braille transcription information into a braille pattern to create a braille object, and disposing the braille object in an image of a braille sheet. Thus, even when many braille products, such as braille labels, are required to be made, some pieces of braille transcription information cannot be input together or some braille patterns cannot be created together. Therefore, the series of processing must be repeated the number of times corresponding to the number of braille products to be made, and this requires greater efforts.